Deldra
= Claimed by: MaximizedNOVA = Deldra, informally known as the Land of Exiles, is a country in the center region of Planet Nakti. It is bordered by the Land of Dread in the north, Tin Ris to the south, Rishdel to the south-east, Hongha to the east, and the Yerui Sea to the West. The country is governed by a bi-legislature structure, a monarchic government that rules over the capital and elects five members to become apart of The Protectorate, which is a republic government that oversees all trade, imports and exports. History Prehistory ''Introduction of Bel'Tan The introduction of the Bel'Tan to the primitive lands of Deldra was the turning point of Deldra's history. After living within the established country of Zoniza, the Bel'Tan found it difficult to cope with the primitive lands and natives of Deldra. They quickly established a small settlement named '''Ambai'. The woman and children remained in the colony, building makeshift housing and campfires while the men would traverse the surrounding areas to negotiate with other tribes in order to gain more resources. This proved difficult as the natives each spoke a language that was unique to their tribe. When the small amount of resources that Ambai possessed was used up, the inhabitants began to starve. In response, the male Bel'Tan who participated within the Zonizan Civil War raided surrounding tribes in attempts of survival. They emptied out the tribes and used thier homes for the Bel'Tan, increasing their territory size. Any survivors of the attack were allowed to flee off to other places. Within nearly five years of time, the Bel'Tan has conquered majority of the tribes that resided within the Eastern grasslands. The hopes of the Bel'Tan had been realized, they found cultivable lands towards the west, including forests which bore fruit. They no longer had to compete and immorally fight the natives to survive. ''Preemptive Attack During this time, a nomad group of Nikiltu tribe settled further within the forests. After an adolescent Nikiltu reported information of the Bel'Tan's conquest against the Fire Emer to the group, they believed that the Bel'Tan were going to attack them next in order to obtain control of the entire forest. Preemptively, the Nikiltu tribesmen attacked the settlement bordering the forest. Both sides were met with casualties as the Bel'Tan were quick to respond to the invaders. Over the next few days, The Bel'Tan gained advantage over the Nikiltu, pushing them back into the forest. When the battles seemed to strain Nikiltu units, the Nikiltu decided to ask Esemseran General Rhu'Ma, The Shining for militaristic assistance. Eager to show the Nikiltu how powerful the Esemseru warriors are, General Rhu'Ma brought an underwhelming number of less than ten Esemseran Soldiers. These soldiers were well trained and equipped in comparison to the Bel'Tan, eliminating multiple Bel'Tan at once. Preparing for the newly evolved war, the Bel'Tan now started to include men who hadn't participated within the Zonizan Civil War. The War for Deldra's Conquest The preemptive attack on the Bel'Tan evolved into a war between the Nikiltu/Esemseru and the Bel'Tan. Now of age to join in war Ran Tsy'Rah, the son of Micah Tsy'Rah, joined the war to follow in the footsteps of his father and lead the Bel'Tan to a state of peace and harmony. Under the leadership of Ran Tsy'Rah, the Bel'Tan began to win victories over the Esemseran soldiers. During the final bout between the Bel'Tan and the Nikiltu tribesmen, General Rhu'Ma became impressed at the young man's accomplishments. He challenged Ran Tsy'Rah to fight him, a fight in which decides the fate of the Nikiltu and the Bel'Tan. The Centurial Armor was too strong for the Bel'Tan's primitive weapons. Instead of honoring the fight, he used his father's weapon, a poisonous tusk. After a long and stressful battle, Ran Tsy'Rah was successful in piercing General Rhu'Ma's skin and poisoning him. General Rhu'Ma's death scared off the Nikiltu, driving them away from the Deldran forests back into the Land of Dread. The Bel'Tan now controlled the Western grasslands of Deldra, in which soon made their capital, Ruhat. '''Transition' ''Establishment of Economy After gaining control of the forest, the Bel'Tan soon found out that they had lacked the skills and resources in order to recreate the positive points in their lives once they had back in Zoniza. Majority of the men were proficient in war, but not much else. They decided to use their services as mercenaries for the surrounding countries, in exchange for resources. Over time, the plan seemed to have grown in popularity as the countries have started to hire mercenaries for large jobs. Fire Emer tribes saw this successful and was allowed to join as mercenaries as well. Deldra finally needed to organize their efforts to increase efficency. Thus, an economy based on mercenary work for resources have been born. 'The Protectorate' The need of an adequate and efficient system to hire mercenaries urged the creation of The Protectorate. The Protectorate manages and distributes Commissions to all prospective mercenaries. The headquarters lie in the center of the eastern grasslands of Deldra. Prospective mercenaries would travel to The Protectorate to recieve their mission objective and ship out to carry out their task. 'Racial Integration' When the economy started to boom due to its popularity, many struggling families and tribes migrated to Deldra in order to be a part of their success. Deldra seemed like a new fresh start to many people, as their work ethic heavily influenced their pay, unaffected by other factors. This wasn't a problem as Deldrans always held open arms to outsiders. The forefathers of Deldra wanted to be different from the discrimination they abhored in Zoniza. Over time, Deldra began admitting many people of different backgrounds, including Tokaya, Hatran, and even the Anu'Dar. Geography Deldra is a grassland praire towards the eastern portion, mainly due to the surrounding deserts and mountainous regions in the south, and lush forests in the north. The top soil of the Eastern grasslands is very thin, only suitable for small vegetation and scarce trees. The western portion contains more forested area, in which harbors the capital of Deldra, Ruhat. Ruhat is very closed in and protected due to the geography around the city. Mountains surround the north plains of the Land of Dread, while the Yerui Sea in the west and south, as well as Deldran towns in the east. Climate The climate of Deldra has an unpredictable pattern of weather. Within the Eastern Grasslands, precipitation can vary, having long rains followed by periods of short rains. Snow is known to fall during the cold "short rain" periods, however, snow only lasts a couple days before completely melting. The Western Temperate Forests typically have a much better soil quality than the East. However, This small amount of land that is suitable for farming isn't much to sustain the entire region of Deldra. Culture Deldra's culture has been derived from Zonizan culture with notable differences between them. Government Deldra is a '''bi-legislature republic monarchy' that differs from other governments in which that the Monarchy (King + Queen) doesn't control the Republic (The Protectorate). The King and Queen both reside within Ruhat, the capital of Deldra. They create all laws that the citizens residing within Ruhat and surrounding cities must follow. The Protectorate officials are elected by members of the Protectorate. The official's responsibility is to handle all commissions and distribute them throughout all prospective personnel. Because the Protectorate is the primary source of all Deldran resources, these officials must also oversee the process to make sure all commissions are handled accordingly. Military Rather than have a unified military, Deldra is populated with personnel from The Protectorate all across the grasslands of Eastern Deldra. These members who are off duty are well equipped to protect their towns from invaders. Ruhat, is geographically difficult to invade and protected by the grasslands. In the event that a large scale invasion does occur, The Protectorate enters an emergency state. Members report to the headquarters and begin to fight as an unified military force. Religion The Religion in Deldra follows closely to that of Zoniza's religion. Except with a higher regard to a specific deity. Myrion, the God of Unity/Order. During the Zonizan Civil War, the resistance (Bel'Tan) had Myrion become their symbol, because he was in fact Bel'Tan. This denomination derove from the seperation from the Bel'Tan and the Anu'Dar within Zoniza. A shrine to Myrion can be found scattered amongst the towns of Deldra. Active personnel of The Protectorate prays to these shrines before setting out on their commissions, hoping that their mission would be carried out swiftly and efficently. Economics The Protectorate The country of Deldra relies on The Protectorate for more than 70% of all resources that Deldra needs in order to sustain itself. In each household, the male head of the family will travel out to the headquarters of The Protectorate and recieve a Commission. A Commission is a requested assignment from another country or organization that is willing to pay with resources rather than currency. Depending on the difficulty of the commission and the rank of the mercenary, decides how much of a percentage pay the mercenary would get for completing the commission. The above table describes how Commissions are distrubuted amongst the prospective members of The Protectorate. When a member joins The Protectorate, they are classified as R-3, which is the lowest rank in the classification. R-3 members are usually within a probationary or training period in which they become accustomed to all protocols and commission selection process. During this probationary period, R-3 members may only attempt Teir C Commissions. Upon completion of a commission, they are rewarded with 10% of the commission's pay. Usually, these are insufficent enough to create a decent living. This leads to many R-3 members attempting another commission immediately after the previous one has been finished. After a couple of months have passed, they are promoted immediately to R-2. Members who are classified as R-2 are novice members, which is the most populated rank in The Protectorate. R-2 members have access to both Tier C and B commissions. Their pay is 25% of the commission's pay, which is sufficient enough for them to create a decent living in Deldra's towns that are scattered across the eastern grasslands. They now have access to Internal Commissions, in which are paid for by The Protectorate themselves. Internal Commissions are usually meant to retreive information such as language, geography, and indigenous peoples within countries. R-1 members are those members who have shown excellence within their mercenary work, and have completed many commissions within their career. These extraordinary members now have access to Teir A missions, which could prove too difficult for typical R-2 members. Teir A missions consist of missions in which there is a high chance that death may occur, mainly because of the low amount of members that are allowed to join the commission type. There is very little backup, which means R-1 members have to be careful in their line of work. Their pay is 40% the commission's pay, which is significant increase compared to Teir B or C commissions. This allows a decent living within the capital, Ruhat. These members also have special relations with the leaders of the Protectorate. The highest rank that anyone can achieve is R-0. Amongst The Protectorate, R-0 is a rumor of that only the most ruthless mercenaries are admitted. In fact, to the Protectorate lower ranks, R-0 doesn't exist. Teir S missions are never displayed within the Protectorate and is actually requested directly to R-0 members. There are only a few R-0 members that exist within The Protectorate. These members have mastered many skills in which allows them to take on multiple foes at once. R-0 members are considered too dangerous and skilled to do lower teir commissions. However, the commission's pay is humongous, 75% of that makes these members some of the most wealthiest Deldrans and never need to do another commission for years at a time. 'Alternative Occupations' 'Translator/Interpretor' The Protectorate requires on-site translators and interpretors in order to efficently communicate all incoming Commissions from various countries. Translators are paid quite well for their services, allowing them a middle-class life within the city of Ruhat. The probationary period for translators is quite time-consuming, requiring the translator to travel to their respective countries to become more fluent in the language. Category:Countries Category:Deldra Category:Canon